Go Ask Alice
by Ritz the freak
Summary: How did you and my Mum meet?" Alice asks her father. Jack goes on to tell her about the girl he saved and the woman he loved. Spoilers for Children of the Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Go ask Alice

November 1965

"Alright, who wants to go on a special trip?" Jack asked a classroom full of orphans. All nervously stuck their hands in the air. Some were bursting to get out of their seats. He glanced at a few, knowing they would be best for the 4-5-6. "Okay, you." He pointed to one. "And you" pointing to another. He continued until he had eleven. He looked to two students sitting next to each other. One was a girl about 13 and was on the throes of puberty. The other was a nervous 12 year old. They must have been friends considering how they were sitting so close. Jack frowned, both were a little older but the boy looked like he hadn't had any signs of puberty yet. The girl had breast buds growing and she looked like she was in the middle of a growth spurt.

He turned to the teacher. "Does she have family?" He whispered behind a folder. "Yes, her mother visits once a year." The teacher answered. Jack nodded. She would be missed, unlike her friend.

"Okay, the boy there." Clement stood up, looking to his friend who looked dejected at the prospect of her friend going without her.

"Can Iris come with me?" Clement asked Jack. Jack looked to the girl, who looked like more and more suspicious of what Jack was doing. "No, only 12 can come laddie. We'll leave tonight." He said, patting Clement on the back.

"Where are you guys going anyway?" Iris Peters asked, sitting across the orphanage library to talk to Clement. "Not sure, but it must be good. Boy, you were mad when that man didn't pick you." Iris said nothing, going back to her homework. "I think you have the hots for him." Iris kicked Clement under the table. "I do not. I was just-" "I'll tell him you like him." Clement teased.

"You will not." Iris yelled, making a nun look up. "Children, this is a library!" She hissed. Iris and Clement lowered their heads. Ever since Clement came to the orphanage after his mother's death, he and Iris had become the best of friends. Iris had taught him everything, having been in the orphanage since birth. They left the library, looking to the infirmary nearby. They heard a woman's muffled scream, an unwed mother who was going to leave her child there. That's what Iris' mother had done, a village girl who found herself in a 'bad way' after a sweet 16 birthday gift from her boyfriend. Iris' mother visited on Iris' birthday when she remembered, buying little presents for the girl. But the visits were more hurried as she now had a family of her own with the boyfriend who was Iris' father. Though they continued to claim they'd come for her every year, it never happened.

"Clement." Both children looked up. A nun was standing there with that man. "It's time to come with me." Clement and Iris embraced. "Be good Clem." Iris ordered. "Don't talk to strangers and no nose-picking." Clement rolled his eyes. "Okay." Iris looked to the man, who was signing papers for the nun. Iris gasped. "Clem, I think he wants to adopt all of you." Clement brightened with joy. "Then I can convince him to come back for you." Both of them hugged each other.

"Goodbye!" Clement said, ready to go. "Wait, Clem." Iris went up to him, giving him a quick kiss, making the younger boy blush. "If we never see each other again, I wanted you to remember me." Clement smiled, going to the van. As Clement and the other orphans got on, Jack watched Iris watch the van. She was suspicious, but she wanted to hide it from the other kids. She was staring at Jack, wondering what he was planning. Jack averted his eyes as he started the van. As much as she made him uncomfortable, he wanted to watch for her.


	2. One pill makes you

2.

June 1970

"You gonna miss me, Iris?" Jody Ganges asked, Iris' six year old roommate.

"Of course I'll miss you Jody." Iris gushed, hugging the little girl. Iris got up in a flurry, putting her clothes in an old suitcase, a worn sweater hanging around her slim shoulders. She had grown into a lanky beauty, her long black hair worn wavy and heavy to the middle of her back. Her pale blue eyes filmed with tears that she blinked away. She was leaving this hell hole! After all these years. She was turning 18 tomorrow. Her birthday would consist of meeting with her mother (if the woman hadn't canceled the trip again.) and then leaving for London with the train ticket Sister Alice had given her.

"Iris, the Mother superior wants to see you." Sister Alice knocked at the door. The kindly nun had been the closest thing that Iris had to a mother, letting Iris work in exchange for money to buy clothes and save money to find a home in London. Iris smiled, giving Sister Alice a hug. She went to the office, hiding her nerves. The Mother superior didn't like Iris because Iris was one to question her authority and sneak in banned books.

"Ms. Peters, you have a visitor." Mother Superior seemed just as surprised as Iris was that she had a visitor. Iris sat down primly on a chair. "Where is he?" Iris asked. "He's in the washroom my dear. Would you like a butterscotch?" Iris took one to keep her hands busy. The candies were too hard to open but they made waiting a little more bearable.

"Ah, here he is now." Mother superior stated. Iris looked up to see the man she remembered for five years ago. "Thank you for allowing me here Mother, or shall I call you Agnes?" Jack said, flirting with the old woman. Iris looked away, hiding her giggles. Mother Superior hated men yet she was giggling at this man. "May we have the office to ourselves?" Jack asked. Iris was too distracted by Jack's greatcoat to notice he wanted them alone together. As the older woman left, Jack sat down next to Iris.

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack held his hand out for a hand shake. Iris took his hand, giving him a firm shake. "How have the kids been?" Iris asked.

"Who?"

"You were here five years ago. My best friend and eleven other kids were taken by you." Jack looked surprised, then amused. He got up, locking the door. Iris stood up. "Hey, what are you-" Jack grabbed her arms. "How did you know that? I gave you all retcon that night." Iris shook her head. "What's retcon?"

"It was in a hot chocolate. You were supposed to drink it. You were supposed to forget I was there." Jack tried. "Oh! That! I don't like hot chocolate. I didn't drink mine." Jack smirked, letting her go. "Ah baby, you're good. Listen, you have what it takes to be in Torchwood. What do you think?" Jack asked.

Iris stared at him as if he grew a second head. "Wait, Torchwood? What's that? How do you know?" Jack pulled out a file. "I have all of your information right here. Grades, behavior, even health records. Torchwood needs someone to spy, to sneak." He said, looking at her with his pale blue eyes. Iris thought about it. All she really knew was she wanted to be away from the orphanage. Her plan to go to London was a little half-baked. If she did get there, she wouldn't be able to find a job for a while and where would she live? "I-I'll do it." Iris stated. "Great. We leave tomorrow." They shook hands. "I just need to stay long enough to say good-bye to my mother." Iris asked. "That's fine." He assured her.

The next day had Iris at the orphanage courtyard, her suitcase at her feet. She was dressed in her best dress, a blue mini-dress with bell sleeves, black tights and brown platforms. "Mum, hurry up." Iris whispered to herself. Jack and her were supposed to leave in an hour and her mother was late, as usual.

"Iris." the girl looked up to see a nervous woman in her mid-thirties. The woman looked like Iris, only Ethel had green eyes. Iris jumped up, giving her mother a hug. Ethel hugged her daughter quickly, pulling away. "Sister Alice told me you were leaving." "Yes, I'm going to Cardiff." Ethel looked disappointed. "Oh, your father would have offered you a job at his shop." "A shop? You never told me about a shop?" Iris tried to remain calm. Her mother didn't like to tell Iris a lot about the family. She didn't even know how many brothers and sisters she had.

"Peter's shoes. You never heard?" Ethel tried. Iris fiercely shook her head. "Mother, I'm leaving in a few minutes and I still have to say good-bye to the sisters." Iris said, grabbing her suitcase. "Wait a minute." Ethel took something out of her bag. It was a picture frame. "What's this?" Iris asked, taking it. "A picture of all of us. You always wanted to know, didn't you?" Iris held back tears as she looked. They all looked so happy, her mother had hers arms around a toddler, three other children around her and Iris' father. "Their names?" Iris asked. "David, that's the oldest. Then Dorothy, she's next to your father. Then Billy, he's next to me. Then there's Helene, she's in my lap."

Iris smiled, putting the frame in her suitcase, "I'm glad you and YOUR family were so happy." She said, going inside. She glanced at one of the windows, seeing Jack watching. Her heart sank as she realized he saw the entire exchange. She went down the hall, Jack coming out of his room. "Your mother seems nice." He noted. "Shut up, I'll be ready in a few minutes."

An hour later found them at the train station, waiting for a train. Jack glanced down at the now silent girl next to him. "Happy birthday." He said, trying to get her to talk. Iris still said nothing. Jack shifted in his seat. "When we get to Cardiff, you'll be in a flat provided by Torchwood. They're very nice." Iris was still silent, taking out the picture of her family. Jack looked over her shoulder. "Your sisters look like you." He noticed. Iris grunted in response. "Will you miss them?" Jack asked. "I hardly knew them." Iris answered.

They got on the train, Jack and Iris having the entire car to themselves aside from one old woman going to visit her grandchildren. Iris fell asleep a few minutes after the train left the station, her head against the window. Jack smiled, taking off his greatcoat to cover Iris with. He settled the young girl on the entire bench, settling her head on his lap. She looked like such a child when she slept grabbing Jack's pant leg in her sleep. Jack stretched his legs to the other bench, his hand lazily petting the younger girl's hair as he watched the countryside go by.


	3. Larger and one pill makes you

3.

"Iris? Iris?" Iris cracked an eye open, shielding her eyes from the lights. "Wake up, we're here." Jack coaxed, pushing her so she was sitting up. Iris shivered, feeling the cold air against her back. "Put on the coat." Jack encouraged as Iris followed him. It was a comical thing to watch, Iris wearing Jack's coat. The coat trailed on the ground as they left the train station, Jack carrying Iris' suitcase. "Where are we going first?" Iris asked. "Well, you slept though lunch, so I'm guessing your hungry, right?" Jack asked.

Iris' stomach rumbled in an answer. "Yup." "So let's get something to eat." He answered. They made it to a small restaurant, Jack flirting with the hostess for a good seat. It oddly worked. Jack offered Iris a menu, the girl looking though the choices. "What should I have?" She asked, astonished at the prices. "Whatever you want. It's your birthday." Jack insisted. "I don't know what half this stuff is." Iris stated. Jack looked at Iris, studying her features. "You'd like the seafood. I'll order for you." He stated.

"How do you know?" Iris asked. "I've been around the block enough to know who like seafood and who doesn't." He answered. "And my face tells you that?" Iris whispered under her breath, allowing him to order for her. As the waitress walked away, Jack looked at Iris' clothes. "You don't have much to wear, do you?" He asked. "I have enough to have clothes on my back." Iris answered. "Which isn't much. That suitcase is pretty small. We'll get you some new clothes tomorrow." Iris looked to her shabby suitcase. "Why are you doing all this for me?" Iris asked.

Jack didn't answer for a second, taking a roll the waitress set out. "Eat, they're warm." He said. As he buttered his roll, he finally answered. "Number one, it's your birthday. You're officially an adult now. Shouldn't that be something to celebrate?" Iris shrugged. "I guess."

"Second, I took a special interest in you from the first time I saw you. You questioned me. For someone so used to authority, you questioned a stranger. I convinced the nuns to tell me about you and all these years, they observed you for me. We can mold you to something great if you let us. Follow any order the team gives you. You'll have freedom, money, power. It won't be safe though. Most of us don't last more than five years without dying. But if you can handle that, you'll be okay." Iris nodded, going pale.

Jack pulled out a contract. "If you sign this, you'll be with us until the day you get sick of it. You can't tell anyone about the work you do, you can't let anyone into the Hub." He pulled out a pen. "And if I don't sign this?" Iris asked. "Then I leave you here in Cardiff, alone." Iris took the pen, signing at the bottom. She looked to Jack. It was clear that she would have to trust him from now on. He stared back at her in a way that made her shiver. The connection was broken by the waitress bringing their food. Iris stared at the lobster Jack ordered for her as if it had two heads.

"You've never had lobster?" Jack asked. Iris shook her head. "I've only seen it in books." She picked up a claw, trying to bite into it. Jack laughed, taking the claw. "No, you do this." He expertly pulled the claw apart, taking the meat out with a tiny fork. Iris watched as Jack dipped it in butter. "Then you eat it." He said, holding the fork near her mouth. Iris took the meat, tasting it. Jack watched for a reaction. Her eyes brightened. "It tastes brilliant!" She said, taking the little fork.

"Thanks for the dinner!" Iris said. She and Jack were walking along the bay arm in arm. "Don't thank me. Thank Torchwood and their money." Jack stated, giving her a winning smile. "When do I report to work anyway?" Iris asked. "The day after tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'll be your tour guide though Cardiff." Iris was beaming with joy. She felt so happy to be there at that moment, talking with Jack while in a new foreign city. "Ready to go home?" Jack asked. Iris nodded, looking out at the shore. She turned to Jack. "I love it here! I never want to leave Cardiff!" She blurted out. Jack chuckled as they entered an apartment. "You won't have to leave if you don't want to." He said, leading her into an elevator.

The flat Jack showed her made her eyes almost pop out of her head. It was a simple place but comfy. The living room was done in a latest style that Iris loved. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said, giving Jack a big hug. "And this is all mine?" Jack laughed. "All yours. I'm going to leave you here to get some sleep. Here's the directions to the Hub. I'll come pick you up at ten." Iris was dazed, looking at the bookselves that were already filled with books and the T.V. "Good night." Iris said, hugging him again. It warmed Jack's heart that she was so happy. As he left, his smile turned to a frown. He felt protective of her already, this wasn't good.

Iris went to the bedroom, seeing a waterbed, a pair of pajamas laid out on the bed. She slipped into the clean cotton, the red and white pinstripe hanging on her. Iris looked to the bathroom, seeing a large bathtub with a shower head coming out of the wall. She turned on the hot water, letting it fill up for a bath. There were bubble bath stuff that Iris decided to try, smelling a lot like fruits.

As she soaked in the tub, she thought about Jack. He hadn't changed in five years. How old was he anyway? As she thought about it, a phone was ringing. Iris stumbled out, wrapping herself in a towel as she went into the living room. Seeing the phone on the table, she picked up.

"Enjoying your first night in Cardiff?" A woman's voice said. "I am, are you a friend of Jack's?" Iris asked. "I am, and I'm here to let you know, don't get too close to him." Iris blinked. "Ma'am, I'm not-" "Oh, you're just like the others. Jack gives you the grand tour, making you putty in his hands. Did he feed you yet?" Iris thought about the experience with the lobster. "No. Ma'am, I'm sure it'll be okay. Who are you anyway?" Iris asked. "A person you'll be crying to later. My name's Hanna if you must know. I work with you now." She hung up on Iris, who looked at the phone in disbelief.

She went back to her bath but the water now felt cool. She went out, drying off and putting on the pajamas. Hanna's call scared her but it didn't stop her from falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.


	4. Small and the one that

4.

The day after tomorrow

Iris woke up at sunrise, sunlight peeking though the window. She stretched, groaning in pleasure. Jack had taken her out on the town the day before, buying her clothes and showing her though the city. But Hanna's words resounded in her head as she went though the day. She scoffed as she took a quick shower. She was just a bitter Ex, or so she thought. Maybe even someone Jack didn't like. Iris laughed as she put on her new clothes, a rolling stones t-shirt and jeans that hugged her lanky form. Putting on some sandals, she put her hair in a ponytail, waiting for some coffee to be ready.

After a quick cup of coffee, she went out to the streets, finding the wharf easily, she went to the door, knocking at the door. An older man opened the door.

"Iris Peters?" He asked.

"Alex Hopkins?" Iris said back. He shook her hand fiercely. "Good to meet ye' love. Come on in." He led her into a tourist center, finding a secret room. Iris barely had a chance to look at her new boss. He looked like a young man, just recruited like her. As the door opened, Iris' eyes got very wide. It was all underground, technology everywhere. She went down the stairs, seeing other people finally. "This is Dr. Hanna Johnson." Alex began with the introductions. Iris shook hands with the older woman, who gave Iris a good once over. "A pleasure to meet you." Iris stated. "You're not Jack's usual type-" She glanced at Alex, who looked at her in reprimand. "You're not his type to Recruit." She quickly corrected. "To 'recruit'. Right." Iris answered dryly.

"Anyway, Ace Hoff, our computer programmer and-" "What's a computer?" Iris asked. Alex put his hand on a machine bigger than him. "This is a computer." He explained. Iris looked in amazement. There were words on the screen and Hanna was typing into it like a type writer. "We catch aliens, did Jack tell you that?" Hanna said bitterly. "No, there's a lot of things he doesn't tell me." Iris said, watching Jack come in, holding down some weird thing that looked like it should have been in a horror movie. "A little help!" He shouted. Iris jumped up, grabbing the monster's legs while Jack had the arms.

The monster hissed at both Jack and Iris as Jack went down the stairs to a set of holding cells. He and Iris threw the monster in there. "What is that?" Iris demanded as they watched the thing pace the cell. "We call them Weevils." Jack answered, wiping his hands on his pants. "Is that what they call themselves?" Iris asked. "Well, they do this growl every time we ask who they are but weevil just sounds better." Jack stated. He slapped her back. "Congratulations, you survived your first alien experience." The way Jack was looking at her made her more proud, not the fact she wrestled a monster.

"Why do we catch aliens anyway?" Iris asked as they went back to the Hub. "To prepare for the future." Jack answered. "What's in the future?" Iris persisted. Jack stopped. "What do I look like, a physic?" He asked. Iris shrugged, going back into the Hub with him. "Well Ms. Peters, you'll have to come with me for a medical exam." Hanna stated. Iris nodded, following her into a room that looked like an old operating theater. Iris sat on a metal table where Hanna indicated. "Where you recruited by Jack too?" Iris asked. Hanna had taken a stereoscope, putting it up to the girl's chest. "I was and we dated for a short time." Hanna stated.

"Listen, I'm not interested in-" "Take a deep breath." Hanna ordered. Iris compiled. "This is a hard job kid. Jack tries to help by recruiting younger but I don't see you lasting. You'll crack, I just know it." Hanna said, feeling around Iris' jaw and throat. "I think I'll be fine." Iris said, jerking her knee at Hanna's poking around her leg. "Lay down." Hanna said, putting on a pair of gloves. Iris compiled but asked what she was doing.

"I'm checking for breast cancer." Hanna stated, sticking her hands under Iris' shirt. "What's breast cancer? OW!" She yelled as Hanna squeezed her breast. "Here at Torchwood, we know a little more about medical issues and one is breast cancer. Trust me, you'll thank me later." Hanna said, feeling around. Iris took a deep breath. No body had ever touched her in that area. Somehow, it felt kinda good.

After a series of uncomfortable tests, Hanna finally gave Iris a clean bill of health. As Iris put her shirt back on, Hanna turned to her. "Watch out love. And run if it gets too much. That's my only advice to you."


	5. Mother give you don't do anything at all

5.

June 1972

Iris walked home from a party dancing to herself. It was her day off the next day and she wanted to take advantage of it by going clubbing. It was five in the morning, the sun peeking over the buildings as Iris danced around. At Twenty years old, she had a more mature edge about her. In her bell-bottoms and red halter top, she looked like she fit right it with her fellow party-goers, even if she had seen things they could never imagine.

"Oi! You there!" She looked up to see a man coming at her. "You're part of Torchwood, aren't you?" The man was about thirty, with a business suit. Iris knew this guy. They busted his firm for alien trafficking the first week she was in Torchwood. He must have escaped. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." She stated, pulling out a brick-like machine from her pocket. Alex gave it to her and called it a 'beeper'. She pressed a button, alerting the team she saw something.

Mr. Hobbs pulled out a gun. "I think you had better come with me." Iris searched her pockets for her gun, only to remember she left hers at home. She held her arms up, going with Mr. Hobbs. He opened a car trunk, expecting her to crawl in. Iris responded by kicking his gun hand and pinning him down. As she had him on the ground, he laughed. "You stupid, Stupid girl. You think I came alone?" As Iris made a grab for his gun, she was hit on the back of her head, knocked out.

Iris woke up tied to a chair, a headache starting on the back of her head. Could be a concussion. "You made my firm look foolish, you and your little team, but especially you." Mr. Hobbs said, pacing the room. Iris had went undercover as a secretary to record him talking about his trafficking, letting the team have enough evidence to break in. "You shouldn't hire secretaries by how cute they are." She grunted, getting a slap with his gun.

"Hey!" Jack kicked though the door, gun in his hand. "Iris, don't you know you should always keep your gun?" He said, giving Iris a quick smirk. Mr. Hobbs came at Jack almost in slow motion. As Jack tried to push him down, Mr. Hobbs shot him in the head. Iris screamed in terror. "Put them in the freezer." Mr. Hobbs ordered. Someone dragged Jack's prone body as Iris screamed and kicked in her seat. The other crony dragged Iris' chair to the freezer, the area where they used to keep the aliens they bought and sold.

Iris tipped the chair so she was on the floor. She scooted to Jack who was had stopped breathing. "Jack? Jack, stay with me. God Jack, not here." She put her mouth over his, giving him mouth to mouth. She put her head to his chest. He was dead. She let out a long, mournful cry, putting her head on Jack's chest. "No, Jack. I love you!" She sobbed. She was sobbing so hard she thought her chest would explode. As she calmed down, she began to talk to him. "I love you, at least I think so. You saved me from being an extremely unhappy person, homeless in London. I just, I wish I had told you all of this when you were alive. Oh god, Jack." She started sobbing again.

She looked to his face, somehow peaceful in death. She looked at his lips. 'One kiss won't hurt.' She told herself. Going to him, she kissed him, doing something she had wanted to do since she was 18. As she kissed him, she felt something. Arms slowly going around her chest and he was kissing her back. Iris pulled away, screaming. Jack gasped, sitting up. "Nice kiss." Jack said, going around to untie her from the chair.

"What happened? You were dead and now you're-" "I can't die." He stated, letting her go. Iris went at him, hugging him tightly. She had so many questions but for now she just wanted to hold him. Jack kissed her, both of them wanting this. Jack remembered where they were, breaking away. "This can wait." He said, getting up. He took out a lock pick, fiddling with the lock. "Do the team know we're here?" Iris asked. "Alex knows but he's in Avon with family." Jack answered. "Why did you come for me without back-up?" She asked.

He turned to her. "I took a special interest in you, remember?" Iris smiled. "I really wasn't lying you know. I really do love you." She said, taking his gun. He opened the door. "Use me as a cover. Shoot behind me." Jack said, running. Over the two years, Iris learned to keep up with Jack for the sake of her own life. As Jack ran, Iris grabbed to the back of his coat, shooting as she ran with him. She heard two men go down as they ran to the door. They made it out, shooting Mr. Hobbs in the process. Jack quickly went to a payphone to call for help.

As he hung up, Iris went to him, touching his head tenderly. She tapped where he was shot. "There's nothing there." She said, kissing his forehead. "One splitting headache is all really." Jack said, holding the girl in his arms. "I love you too." Jack finally said, kissing the top of Iris' head. "Let go to my place. I'll make some breakfast, get something for your headache." She said, holding on to him.

They made it to her flat, Jack sitting at the kitchen table as Iris made breakfast. Jack watched her as she flipped eggs and made bacon. "How do you like your eggs?" Iris asked, turning to him. He stood up, going to her. "Forget the eggs, let me show you a better wake-up call." He said, turning off the stove.

An hour later found them in Iris' bed, the morning sun filling the room. Both were smiling at each other. "So, you can't die by unnatural means?" Iris asked, running her hand up and down Jack's chest. "I can't die at all." He explained, interlocking her fingers though his. "Do you know how long I've been in Torchwood?" Jack asked, pulling her closer. "A long time? Time enough where it seems Alex takes orders from you instead?" Iris tried.

"I joined Torchwood in 1899." Iris shifted away. "Talk about robbing the cradle. How old are you anyway?" She asked. Jack chuckled, pulling her closer. "Old enough darling, old enough." Iris got out of bed. "Well then old man, still want breakfast?" Jack laughed, smacking her butt. "Watch yourself pretty young thing." He joked, laying back. Never had he imagined he would be in Iris' bed, letting her make him breakfast. Iris came back a few minutes later with a tray for both of them, getting on the bed. "Life's so short for me. But for you, you can just start over anytime you wish." She noted. Jack took a glass of orange juice. "You're so young you know. You've only live twenty years and you have so much going for you." Iris nodded, taking a piece of toast. "You keep telling me that." She said. "I mean it. I've seen so many people come and go." Jack noted, pulling Iris on his lap. "You'll see me go all old and grey."

"I've seen plenty of beautiful old women. In my experience, you'll be one of them." He said, kissing her again.


	6. Go ask Alice when shes

6.

April 1977

"John! Did you find Ace's watch in that alien corpse?" Alex Hopkins asked, going into the conference room.

"Not yet, it's just too deep." Dr. John Miller was their new medic ever since Hanna killed herself three years before. They team were all in the conference room, trying to figure out what to do with said corpse. It was way too big for any storage unit and the size of their autopsy room.

"Maybe we should shrink it with some ice." Jack threw out, getting laugh for everyone. "No, I mean it. Like you put ice on gum to get it out of your hair." He said. Speaking of hair, where's miss 'I'm not cutting my hair?'" Alex asked. As if on cue, Iris came in looking like a mess. "Sorry guys, I wasn't feeling too well this morning." She said, sitting down.

"Anyway, what are your thoughts?" Alex asked, a bit miffed at her. "I think you should cut the thing up in pieces and-" She was trying not to gag at her own suggestion. "Iris, are you okay?" Jack asked from across the table. Iris ignored him, gagging on Ace's shoes. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." She said, getting up to clean it up. Jack watched her, putting the pieces together. Why her nipples were so tender, why strong smells made her sick, and why she was always sick in the mornings. The rest of the team seemed to see it too. "Hey, why don't you go home for the day?" Alex said.

Iris went along, going home to sleep. As she left, the team turned to Jack. "You got her pregnant?" Alex said, attempting to stay calm. "We'll figure it out as we go along, okay?" Jack said, though he was shaking inside. Iris was pregnant! He was going to be a father. True, he most likely had children already but he loved Iris. This would be a little her and little him. Alex was now staring him down. Jack could see Alex always wanted Iris and he was always jealous of Jack ever since it was public they were lovers.

"Iris, are you okay?" Jack asked, going into her flat. Seeing it was empty, he went to where he knew she was. He went down the bay, seeing his lover sitting on a bench. She had her hand on her stomach, eyes closed as she tried to imagine the little life growing inside of her. "Guess you know already." Iris said, letting Jack sit down. "How far along are you?" Jack asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. "About two months, I think." Iris said, holding his hand. "God Jack, what will we do?" Jack thought about it.

"We'll raise the baby. You or I can stay at the Hub and watch over it. It'll be easier when the baby goes to school but we'll make it work until then." Iris smiled. "I always thought I'd be a Mum someday." She said. Jack put a hand to her stomach. "Have you thought about names?" He asked. Iris thought about it. "How do you like the name Alice for a girl? I wanted to honor Sister Alice." She asked. "I like that. And if it's a boy?" He asked. Iris chuckled. "How about Jack?" She said. "Reminds me of an ass I once knew." Iris elbowed him gently.

Four months later found them in a chase with a blowfish who had robbed a bank. This seemed like a tame mission, Iris following Ace along as a driver. She didn't look pregnant, her baggy shirts making her bump invisible. But Jack was always wary about her still going on missions, especially without him there. As Iris drove, she got next to the blowfish, who was using a motorcycle as his escape. Ace shot sedatives at the blowfish, missing most of the time. "Get closer!" He yelled to Iris. She got closer, enough for Ace to pull said Blowfish into the car. The blowfish screamed and squirmed as he was wrestled into the back seat. "Lets go back now, kay? I've had enough car chases for one day." Iris said, turning right.

"I was just having a little fun. Why would you try to spoil it?" The Blowfish hissed. "Because those people you stole from work hard for their money. You don't." Ace stated, searching the blowfish. "I'll show you humans." The blowfish got a gun from his pants, shooting at Iris' seat. Iris screamed, the bullet going into the side of her back. Ace quickly knocked the Blowfish out, throwing the gun in the passenger seat. "Can you still drive?" Ace asked. Iris bit her lip, nodding. "Ace, Oh god. What if he shot the baby?" Iris said, putting a hand to her back, the hand coming back covered in blood.

The Hub was only a mile away, Iris gunning in so they made it back in under a minute. She stumbled out of the car, the back of her shirt and the seat covered in blood. Ace came around, supporting her on his shoulder. "It's okay, the car seat took off most of the impact. It's probably just in your skin or something." Ace consoled. They made it to the Hub, Iris passed out at the prospect of her child being hurt. "John! Help!" Ace called out. Alex was the first to see them, running to get John. Jack instantly ran to them. "What happened?" He demanded. "I don't know but John had better get his ass over here."

John had to immediately operate on Iris, the bullet having gone into the embryonic sac which made for a very good chance it might have hit the baby. Jack waited outside the entire six hours, after kicking Ace's ass for putting her in danger. The Hub was somber, having just planned a baby shower for Jack and Iris' new bundle of joy.

John came out, having just washed his hands. Jack looked up, waiting for him to say something. "Both your daughter and Iris are okay." He stated, smiling at his co-worker. "Daughter?" Jack whispered, unbelieving. "The conditions were perfect. The car seat lessened the impact, Iris was seated a certain way, no other condition could have been more perfect." Jack went to John hugging the man. "The only problem is, the sac was broken. Not deadly but that means Mamma's gotta be on bed rest until your daughter decides to make an appearance." Jack was ready to cry. "I could kiss you right now." He told John.

"A thank you would be fine." John answered, going to tell the rest of the team. Jack went into the autopsy room to get Iris. She was still sleeping for the drugs as Jack picked her up in his arms gently, taking her home.

Iris woke up that night with a sore back and Jack watching her from a chair. "Is the baby okay?" She asked fearfully. "She's okay." Jack said. Iris tried to sit up, wincing at the pain in her back. "It's a girl? You're sure?" She asked. Jack hugged her. "John told me. By the way don't ever do anything that stupid again." He said, getting into bed with her. Iris smiled, taking Jack's hand and setting it on her stomach. "Daddy says hi, Alice." Iris whispered to her daughter. "You'll be on bed rest until she's born." Jack noted, rubbing her stomach. "It's okay, just as long as we didn't lose her." Iris said, wincing at her daughter kicking her. "If I had lost both of you, I don't know what I would have done." Jack said, wrapping his arms around Iris.


	7. Ten feet tall

7.

October 1982

"Alice!" Ready for school yet?" Iris asked, rinsing out a cereal bowl.

"Coming Mummy." Alice called, running down the stairs in her school uniform. "Excellent darling. Now, Daddy and I have an investigation to do today so we won't be here for lunch. You'll have to stay at school, okay?" Iris was walking down the street with her daughter, telling her all this. "Alright Mummy." Alice had Iris' face and wavy hair but other than that, she was her father's daughter.

"Mummy, are you and Daddy going to go to career day?" Iris groaned. "Do I have to?" She asked the five year old. "Yes, you have to. Mrs. Huckins said you have to." "Well tell Mrs. Huckins I just don't want to." Iris said, stubbornly crossing her arms as they waited to cross a street. Alice giggled, grabbing her mother's leather jacket. "Mummy, please." Alice begged. Iris sighed, grabbing her daughter's hand to cross the street. "I'm sorry darling, but we can't do that. We'll lose the game if we do that." Keeping Torchwood a secret was a game for Alice, the person who told about where Mommy and Daddy work would lose and not get a special prize.

"Now, be good today. I don't want anymore stories about sneaking off to play." Iris said, hugging her daughter. As Iris let Alice go into the crowd of children, she looked to the other mothers, who were looking at her hatefully. The other mother's liked it when Jack dropped Alice off so they could attempt to talk to him, a rare moment of jealously for Iris. Iris smiled, turning around to go to work.

"How was Alice today?" Jack said, kissing Iris as she came into the Hub. "Good, but she wants us to do career day at her school." Jack winced. "How are we hindering our daughter's education by not doing some stupid career day anyway?" Jack asked. "Don't know, but your fan club missed you today." Usually, Jack went with Iris to drop off Alice but today he came into work early.

As the day went on, lunch came around and the children were let out. Alice went to the cafeteria like she was supposed to and got a sack lunch. She hated these days when she couldn't go home and talk to Mummy and Daddy about the day. As she went out to the playground to eat, she saw a man standing by the fence. She ignored him, going to eat her sandwich.

"Pssh, Alice. Alice." The man called out. Alice looked up. "Are you talking to me?" She asked. "Yes, you silly girl. Come here." Alice looked to her teacher, who was too busy talking to a male teacher to notice she was going. She went to the fence. "Yes?" "Go you want to go see your Mummy and Daddy?" The man asked. Alice looked around. "Yes please." She said happily. "Okay then, you have to come with me. I'm their friend and they asked me to come get you." "Are you sure?" Alice asked. "Of course I'm sure." Alice opened the fence gate, going across the side to stand by the man. The man smirked. "Okay then, we've gotta go in my car now." Alice jumped into the car. The man locking it after her. He smirked, finally he was able to get revenge on Torchwood.

"I miss Alice." Iris said though a mouthful of noodles. "Took the words right out of my mouth." Jack said, both of them looking over some stolen files. The team had been investigating questionable lights and noises coming from a law firm that sounded most like a slitherin animal they picked up years ago. The phone rang as Iris looked over a list of sightings. "I've got it." Alex called, picking up the phone. He listened for a moment, his face falling in terror. "Hold on. Jack! Iris! It's about Alice." Both Jack and Iris ran to the phone, Iris making it first. "Yes?" She said, taking the phone.

"What do you mean, she isn't there?" Iris listened for a moment. "She went with a strange man and you LET HER GO??" Iris raged. Jack grabbed another phone.

"You let a five year old girl go off with a stranger? What kind of teacher are you?" Jack yelled on the phone.

"Oh, we'll get you for this. We're reporting your arse to your union. When we're done with you, you won't be able to teach babies how to shit." Iris raged. "What did he look like?" Jack asked, listening.

"Oh, so you were too busy chatting up a teacher to notice our little girl get kidnapped? So now you don't have a description of the man that could be killing my little girl right now?" Iris raged. She calmed down, listening to the woman. Alex was amazed at how much they were like a team, working together to bitch this woman out. Iris looked to a poster of their prime suspect, pointing at it. "We think we know who took her. No, don't call the police. We'll handle it." Jack said, hanging up. "I will murder you." Iris hissed before hanging up.

Both parents moved, Iris getting her gun, Jack getting the van keys. "Our main suspect kidnapped Alice, the bastard." Iris said, putting a gun holster on her belt. "Jack, Iris, lets just calm down for a moment." Alex tried. "Shut up." Jack said, both parents leaving the Hub.

"Are my Mummy and Daddy coming yet?" Alice asked nervously. She was slowing beginning to realize this was not a game. "They'll be coming soon." Harold McMillin said, loading his gun. He knew Torchwood had been investigating him for months but he thought a little push would make them leave his business alone.

Jack and Iris entered the building at different locations, Jack at the front and Iris in the back so neither of them looked suspicious. Iris made it first to the office, kicking the door in. "Let my daughter go, you bastards!" she yelled, seeing Harold with a gun to Alice's head. "Good of you to join us, Mrs. Harkness." "It's Peters, Jack and I never married." Iris corrected. "But you've been together a long time. That's common law here."

"Whatever, give me my daughter back, okay?" Iris said. Harold laughed, making Alice cry. Iris tried to sooth her. "Shh, baby it'll be alright." Iris tried to say. "You've been investigating my business for a long time, you have." Harold said. "You've been selling the poisons of the slitherin for about five years now. You're using torture in your methods, we know that much." Iris said. "Yes, but this poison is so potent. He said, holding up a test tube of the slime. "I could pour some on your little girl innocent little head and the concentration is so great, her body would just-" He looked at Alice, positioning the tube over her head. "I don't think they would be anything left." Alice gave a loud cry. "You wouldn't dare." Jack said, just coming in. "What do we have to do?" Iris asked. "Leave my business alone and we'll let your kid go." Iris looked to Jack, putting her gun down. "Okay, we'll do it." Jack said, putting down his gun. Harold released his hold, Alice running to her parents. "Don't ever do that again." Jack said, both he and Iris holding Alice. Iris stood up, running to Harold, who threw his poison at her arm. The slime burned, melting off her skin but Iris ignored it, throwing him down on the ground. "I'm going to kick your ass." she hissed.

"If you live that long." Harold said, letting Iris lead him down to the van, throwing him in the back. She went into the van with Jack and Alice. "Okay, we'll drop him off at the hub and then-Iris?" Jack said. Iris was shaking violently against the wall, foaming at the mouth. "Mummy? Mummy?" Alice asked, Jack pulling her on his lap as he sped to the Hub.

About twenty minutes later, John had Iris on the autopsy table, Jack watching. "We'll have to cut it off or the poison will spread." John said. "Then we'll cut it." Jack said simply. "Daddy, what's Uncle John doing to Mummy?" Alice asked. "Who let her in?" Jack sighed, picking up his daughter. John was taking out a scalpel, ready to go. Jack carried his daughter out, closing the door tightly.

Iris woke up a few hours later in a haze of drugs. "Mummy?" Iris turned to see Alice. "Alice Baby, are you okay?" Alice nodded. "Daddy says I can't watch TV for a whole week." She said. "Well, you can't. We've told you not to go with strangers." Iris said, reaching with her right arm. Only there was no arm. Iris sat up, seeing her right arm was gone. She felt suddenly light-headed. "Daddy says you lost your arm because of that bad man." Iris stood up then taking her daughter's hand. "Sometimes Alice, you make a wrong decision and you pay for it, okay?" Alice nodded.

Iris went into the Hub's main room, Jack talking to John about something. "Hey" Iris said, wrapping her remaining arm around Jack. Jack turning to hug her. "I'm sorry." Iris said, kissing his cheek. "I should be sorry. It was this or death." Jack said, pulling Iris on his lap. Iris smiled, soon not smiling when she saw Alex there. "Where's that idiot anyway?" Alice screamed as Iris talked. Iris looked down, seeing her stub pointing towards the cells. "Oh, I'm sorry darling." Iris pulled Alice up to sit on her lap.

"This can't go on." Alex stated. Iris looked up from Alice, who was dozing off to her mother's ministrations on her back. "What do you mean?" Iris said. Alex looked at Iris. "I-I can't watch Alice living in fear."

"Listen, she's okay. We're taking care of her." Jack said. "What kind of life are you showing her? She has to go to school hiding her parents career. For all her friends know, you two are selling weapons to the I.R.A!" Alex blurted out. "Alex, we'll talk about this later." Iris said, setting Alice on the couch one-armed. "No, I've kept my mouth shut for five years. She needs a stable home!" "She does have a stable home!" Jack protested.

"Oh right. She was in the other room while Iris got her arm chopped off. The only reason Iris isn't screaming in pain is we've hopped her up with so many drugs she probably can't even tell how many fingers I'm holding up! And you Jack! You requested this so Alice wouldn't see her mother in pain." Alex ranted.

"He is kinda right." Anthony Small noted, saying little as he was new. "Listen, we don't need child care advice from someone who doesn't have kids. Alice knows that we're okay with our jobs." Iris said gently. "We're leaving." Jack said, taking Alice off the couch.

"He is right. We should think about Alice more often." Iris noted. Both Iris and Jack were on the roof of Iris' new house, Jack's arm around Iris' shoulders. "You knew what you were getting into when Alice was born." Jack said. "Knowing what will happen and getting into it are two different things." Iris said. She groaned. "Shit, the drugs are starting to wear off." Jack pulled her closer. Iris started sobbing, crying on Jack's shoulder. "I'm sorry it hurts." Jack said, rubbing her back. "I'm not crying because of that. God Jack, you're going to watch us die." Iris sobbed.

"I know." Jack's voice was thick. "I couldn't imagine being you. When we first together, I couldn't have known. I couldn't think about forever. But now, I'm getting older and you're staying the same." Jack said nothing, just holding her.

An hour later found them in bed, kissing frantically while ripping each other's clothes off. Iris was kissing Jack neck while Jack was busy attempting to take off her pants. "Will you remember me?" Iris blurted out. Jack stopped. "Of course I'd remember you." He stated, finally getting her pants off. Jack looked at Iris' scars, the ones she got from Torchwood over the years. He kissed each one as Iris moaned in pleasure. Either way, they wanted to enjoy this moment.

"I was married before." Jack said about two hours later. Iris was struggling to stay awake by now, Jack having given her more painkillers. "What was she like?" Iris slurred. Jack pulled her onto his chest, Iris's head cradled there. "She was beautiful, smart, and someone you didn't want to make mad." He noted. "How did she die?" Iris asked. Jack thought about it. "She died in the first World War. She signed up as a combat nurse and was killed in crossfire." Iris nodded, wrapping her arm around her lover.

"I'm glad we didn't get married." Iris noted. Both of them had brought up the topic of marriage around the time Alice was born, but both decided they didn't want to tie themselves down. People had asked them why they didn't, seeing as how they lived like a married couple already. But they both claimed a piece of paper wouldn't make them suddenly closer. "I'm glad too." Jack answered, letting Iris sleep as he stared up at the ceiling. This was actually the perfect time for both of them. Iris was thirty years old, old enough to look like she was Jack were the same age. Jack smiled to himself. They did look like an average family now and that made him feel a little better.


	8. And if you go chasing rabbits

8.

June 1992

"Okay, I've got undies, shirts, pants, shoes, and all that good stuff. Alice darling, how's it going with the packing?" Iris asked.

"Mum, do we have to go?" Alice asked. She was fourteen years old and Iris decided for her fortieth birthday, she wanted to go to Paris with her daughter. She and Jack had been when they first became lovers, but she wanted to show her daughter the sights. "Alice, you'll love it, I promise." Iris said, hefting her clothes into a suitcase. Alice rushed to help her mother pack, holding the suitcase closed while her mother zipped. "Mum, you're taking the prosthetic, right?" She asked. Iris groaned. John had fit her with a prosthetic arm six years before, but Iris hated it. She claimed it was too uncomfortable to wear anywhere but formal events like conferences with the government. "Alice, I hate that old thing. You know that." As her mother bent down, Alice noticed the grey hairs on her mother's head she already had from stress. Alice took the fake arm down from her mother's drawers. "What, you hate this?" Alice said, playfully slapping her mother's butt. Iris laughed at her daughter, grabbing the arm. "Right, Paris can handle a one-armed woman."

Jack came into the bedroom, watching Alice and Iris joke around with Iris' fake arm. "You ladies almost ready to leave?" Jack asked. Iris looked up, smirking at Jack. "Yup, we're leaving you to eat squid and go shopping." Iris said, letting Jack pull her up with the fake arm. "You remember when we went to gay Parree?" Jack said, wrapping her arms around her waist. Iris giggled. "Like the time we danced on the top of the Eiffel tower?" Iris said. Alice groaned, hiding her face at her parents kissing. Jack pulled Iris close to him. "I'll give you your present later." He whispered so Alice couldn't hear.

That night though had Jack waiting up for his daughter. She had gained permission to go to a friend's house to hang out and play their new video game, but she didn't come back. The phone rang as Iris came out to the living room wearing a silk robe. Jack answered. "Dad?" Alice said. "Where are you, young lady?" Jack demanded. Iris rolled her eyes, going into the kitchen. "Well, I was wondering if since we're leaving tomorrow, I could spend the night at Jenna's." Alice asked. "You know we're leaving at five in the morning, right darling?" Iris said on the other line.

"Yea, I know Mum. Please?" Alice begged. "No, you come home right now young lady." Jack demanded. "Alice, if you promise to be home at four-thirty and-did you pack yet?" Iris asked. "Mummy!! I packed and I promise to be home by four thirty. I just want to spend time with my friends. Please?" Alice was really pouring it on. Iris sighed. "Jack, what do you think?" Iris asked.

"I think you should come home right now." Jack stated. "Now Jack, there's no reason she shouldn't spend the night." Iris protested. "It's nine at night. She should have been home an hour ago." Jack argued. "We never gave her a time." Iris pointed out. Jack sighed. "Alright fine then." Alice cheered over the phone. "Thank you guys. I love you both." She cheered. "We love you too Darling. Now be home at four-thirty or I'll unleash your Dad on you." Iris said, hanging up.

"You're too hard on her, really." Iris said, getting on the couch with Jack. "Did you go to a friend's house just to play video games.?" Jack said. "Oh God, the nuns did let us talk to kids outside the orphanage period!" Iris said. "Really, no wonder." Jack noted. Iris looked at Jack deviously. "Say, you said you had something for me." Iris teased. Jack smirked. "It's in the bedroom if you're interested." He said, pouncing on his lover. Both of them went upstairs, going to bed early.

"Okay girls, don't forget to be careful. And watch out for pickpockets." Jack instructed, carrying Alice's suitcase while Iris carried her own. "We'll be fine Jack. If we get pick-pocketed, we'll sing for our supper." "Yea Dad, I'll be Helga the gypsy and Mum will be my one-armed gypsy friend, Greta." Both women laughed, handing their bags to security. As they waited for their tickets, Alice watched her mother and father together as they talked. They were rare among her friend's parents. They still acted like they were in love after all these years. Though she knew there was something wrong with her father. Unlike her mother who was showing signs of aging, her father looked the same. "Are you going to tell her while you're gone?" Jack asked Iris as their bags were being checked. "I guess I have to. She's bound to ask." Iris answered.

They made it to security, Iris and Alice getting in line. "Iris, wait a minute." Jack said. Iris left the line, going to see what Jack wanted. He responded by kissing her, tipping her as he did. Iris laughed against his lips, kissing him back. Alice groaned, pretending not to know both of them.

As Iris walked though the metal detectors, they beeped, having her take off her earrings. "Ma'am, do you have any disabilities?" Alice looked away. She didn't want to watch this. "Oh, sorry sir." Iris said, unhooking her fake arm with a wince. The guard looked shocked as she placed it on his table. "Do you think that's it?" Alice looked like she was about the cry. Iris had put it on for Alice as she had said it would embarrass her at the airport. As Iris went though security again and hooked on her arm again, she finally met up with Alice. "I'm sorry you had to see that darling." Iris said. "I'm sorry Mummy." Alice said, wiping a tear away. "Its okay honey."

Both Iris and Alice slept though the flight to Paris. As they got off, Iris wrapped her arm around Alice. "Didn't get much sleep last night, did you?" Iris asked. "No, did you?" Alice asked. Iris smiled. "No, I didn't either. Now, lets get a car, shall we?" She said, going to the rental stand. With the French she learned in school, Iris was able to get them a car rental. As the they drove into the city, Iris drove while Alice had the map. "This hotel seems pretty nice. What's our budget?" Alice asked. "Nothing. I've been planning this trip for years. We could live here if we wanted to." Iris said, turning into a side street.

"Nice place, isn't it?" Iris said as they got into the hotel. It was an old noble's house turned into a hotel. "Look at this. This must have been a winter home or something." Iris pointed to the ornate details. She went to the front desk while Alice marveled as the ceiling. "Pretty pre-revolution, do you think?" Alice said, looking at the statues. Iris was speaking in French to the bellhop to get a room. As she talked, Alice noticed he couldn't stop staring at her mother's empty sleeve, Iris having taken off her arm because she felt uncomfortable in it.

Iris signed the papers, getting the key. "Come on then Darling. We'll shower and change, then explore." She said.

"Madam, I shall take your bags." Another bellhop said, taking the bags that Iris was struggling with. Iris thanked him, following the older man up the steps. The Bellhop who had stared was giggling to a maid. "Look at that one-armed freak." Alice translated, making her blood boil. "What are you looking at?" Alice demanded in French. Both employees stopped. "Yes, my mother has only one arm. That gives you no right to make fun of her. So why don't you do your job and clean that?" She said, spitting on the floor. She took a few steps, turning back. "By the way, your cars are stupid. The driver's seat goes on the left!"

Meanwhile, Iris was calling the house to let Jack know they were there.

"Hello?" Jack answered. Iris cleared her throat. "'Cause I'll be your friend." She sang. Jack laughed, getting into it. "And I'll be your lover." He sang back. "We'll be great fuck buddies." Iris broke off, laughing into the phone. "Terrible song, that is." Jack said. "Remember when John turned it up and said it reminded him of us?" Iris said. "Yea, that was pretty funny. Did you guys get in okay?" Jack asked. "Not sure, we slept though the whole flight." Iris said, looking to the door. "Well, I know why you did." Jack joked. "Right, Alice was just tired from being with her friends."

As Iris hung up, Alice came in. "Flirting again?" Iris asked, going into the bathroom. "No, some idiot bellhop was laughing at your stump." Alice said, throwing herself on her bed. "Thanks for sticking up for me and the stump but it's not something we should be ashamed of." Iris said though the door. "But Mum, don't you realize the looks you get from people? You look like a-"

"Freak? I see the looks, Alice. But I really don't care. When your father and I first went out, we got a lot of looks you know." Alice was laying on the bed. "Why?" She asked. "I'll explain later darling. Now, when we're all changed, do you want to hit the Eiffel tower first, or just shop?" Alice's rumbling stomach answered the question. "Can we have dinner? I'm hungry." Alice said. "Okay then." Iris came out in a blue summer dress with a leather jacket. "Ready yet?" Iris asked, putting a cap on. Alice went into the bathroom, changing. She came out in a pair of jeans and a blue flannel shirt that was tied around her stomach. "Lets go." Iris cheered, looping her arm though her daughter's.

"Alice, I wanted to tell you some stuff before we go home." Iris said as they ate at a café. Alice nodded, taking a roll. "So I guess I'll start with any questions you have about us." Iris said. Alice thought about it for a while. "Why have you changed but Dad hasn't?" Iris looked curious. "What changes?" She asked. Alice rolled her eyes. "You know, your hair is getting little grey hairs. You have tiny little laugh lines. You're getting old Mum." Iris' mouth was hanging open. "Why, I never. For your information, your father and I have agreed, I'm the pretty one in our family."

Alice smiled as Iris stopped. "No really." She took her daughter's hand in her. "Darling, your father is immortal. He can't die, ever." She said. Alice searched her mother's face. "No, you must be joking Mum. Everyone has to die." She said. Iris' serious face gave it away. Alice's jaw dropped. "S-So does that mean I'm immortal too?" She asked. Iris shook her head. "I don't think so. If you are, you wouldn't be getting older. You'd be a baby forever."

"Mum, I have another question." Iris looked up from looking at the view on top of the Eiffel tower. They had just finished eating on the effiel tower, now walking about the second level. "Yes?" Iris asked. "How did you join Torchwood?" Alice asked, looking down at Paris' city lights. "Your father recruited me. He went to the orphanage I was raised in the day before my 18th birthday." Alice looked confused. "You never told me about the orphanage. I just guessed you weren't on speaking terms with your family."

"We're not. My Mum left me at the orphanage when I was born. She didn't want a bastard child." "But I'm a bastard." Alice noted. Iris elbowed her daughter. "Don't say that. Your father and I wanted you. I spent three months on bed rest so you would be born." She looked at Alice who was watching the cars go by. "Anyway, I was born at the orphanage. It was a different time. Your grandmother was only sixteen. It wasn't heard of for an unwed teen to keep her child. She had me at the orphanage and went home the day after. It was simply 'summer camp' in those days. However, she did visit once a year."

"Do you talk to her?" Alice asked. "She died around the time you were born. My brother David tracked me down to tell me."

"How did Dad decide to ask you to join?" Iris smiled at the memory. "He had been watching me for years. The thing is, you don't apply to work at Torchwood. Torchwood comes to you. Your father came to me and asked me to join. I was just a kid. I didn't have anything but a ticket to London and a dream to leave. So I went with your father. And he have me everything, a flat, clothes, all paid though my first check from Torchwood. But I didn't care. I was happy. I was richer then most kids my age and I had a job that was filled with the action I only saw in movies."

Alice put her head on her mother's shoulder. "Do you regret it?" Alice asked. "There are times I wish I had both arms, or that I wished I could have come to your career day things at school. But I don't regret meeting your Dad and I don't regret having you." She said. Alice hugged her mother. "I love you Mum." Alice said. "I love you too Baby." Iris answered.

"These cucumbers feel weird." Alice noted the next day. They had decided to go to a spa and relax a little. "I know. But they make me look younger." Iris said.

"What's next for you?" Alice asked.

"I have a haircut. You?" Alice sat up. "A haircut?" Iris sat up too. "Yea, I decided to cut the hair." Iris' hair had grown to the small of her back, something that her co-workers at Torchwood had begged her to cut. "Oh, Mum. How short do you want it?" Alice asked. Iris motioned to her shoulders. "Dad's going to kill you." Alice warned. "If he kills me, you'll never have a chance at getting a boyfriend." Iris shot back. An employee of the spa came in.

"Iris Peters." Iris got up. "Meet me here when you're done with your massage darling." Iris called to her daughter. Alice sighed, reclining on a chair. She had so many questions for her mother but she didn't know where to start.

"Are you sure you want to do this Madam?" The hairdresser asked. "Just do it." Iris said, sitting at the chair. "Okay then." Iris squeezed her eyes shut. After twenty years of catching aliens, she was still scared of a haircut. She could feel her head getting lighter as the woman went on. "Okay, it's done." Iris opened her eyes. Her hair was now shoulder-length, layers hanging nicely to frame her face. She turned her head left and right. "I like it." She finally said. She looked to the ground, seeing her hair on the floor.

Alice came back to the atrium, seeing her mother reading a book. "Your hair looks great." Alice noted, sitting next to her mother. Iris put the book down, Alice seeing a twinkle in her eye. "You really like it?" She asked. "Yea Mum." Iris squealed, taking her daughter's hand. "Oh, I love it too!"

"I have one more question." Alice said. Iris woke up as Alice jumped on her bed. "What?" She asked. Alice layed next to her mother. "Was Dad your first love?" She asked. Iris thought about it. "Yea, he was. But he wasn't the first person I was with."

"Oh." Iris slowly smirked. "But he was the best." Both women laughed. "Okay then Mum, what's the craziest thing you and Dad ever did?" Alice asked. Iris thought about it. "Well Alice, it was the seventies. How graphic do you want it?" Alice grimaced. "I meant at work."

"That's what I meant too." Iris said, smirking. Alice shivered, imagining some gross alien sex orgy. Iris suddenly got serious. "Alice, I wanted to tell you something." Alice listened, scooting closer. "You would have had a little brother." Iris said, staring up with glazed eyes. "When was this?" Alice asked.

"You were three and I found out I was pregnant again. Your father and I were shocked, we weren't planning a second child. But we decided to go for it. In my fourth month, a weevil got loose while I was cleaning the cells. He mauled me pretty badly." Iris lifted her shirt to show a very large scar on her stomach. Alice winced, touching the jagged edges. "Alex had said my entrails were all over the place, but I don't remember. Your father killed that weevil. I only remember waking up and seeing your father standing over me."

"Mum, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I've been over it for a while. Sometimes I wondered what would have happened if he had lived." She noted. "I want to see them all." Alice blurted out. Iris sat up. "What?"

"Mum, I want to see what Torchwood does to you." Iris bit her lip. "Okay, fine." She stood up, taking off her clothes. Alice now realized there was a reason she never saw her mother naked, except for the time she came in on her parents making love when she was about four. Iris' body was covered in scars, mostly bites and gun-shots. "Mum, why can't you just leave Torchwood?" Alice asked. "Because you can't just leave." Iris said, putting her nightshirt back on.

"Why not?"

"Because if you leave Torchwood, you have to forget everything. You get twenty four hours to enjoy the memories, then someone, your father, erases the memories of the time you had in Torchwood."

"Is that what happened to Aunt Kim?" Alice asked. "Yup. If my memories were erased, I'd forget you, your father, everything. In fact, I'd be the 18 year old your father found in an orphanage." Alice shook her head. "No, Dad wouldn't do that to you." "Why not? He's done it to others."

There was a silence, both of them in their beds. "Mum, I have a confession to make." Alice whispered. "What is it?" Iris said. "I 'did it' with Brian Yates the night before we left." Iris was silent for a moment. "Was it good?" She asked. Alice nodded. "Did you use protection?" Iris asked. "Yes, I stole a condom from your room." Alice blurted out. Iris turned to her daughter. "I wish you had waited darling. But next time you want to have sex, come to me or Dad and we'll murder the bastard who want to sleep with you. Then we'll get you on the pill." Alice was now nervous. "Are you going to tell Dad?" Alice asked. "Only if you want me to." Iris answered.

"When did you lose your virginity?" Alice asked. "What is this, therapy? Girl or boy?" Alice sighed. "Guy, I guess."

"It was your father. I was twenty." Alice sat up. "And with a girl?" She asked. "I was nineteen. Her name was Robin, I think. I met her at a disco. It was good but she left before I woke up." Iris smiled at the memory. Alice laughed. "Where do you think she is now?"

"Hopefully putting on a bra. God, that woman let them flap." Iris said laughing. "Is it good with a woman?" Alice asked. "I'm going to bed." Iris stated, rolling on her side. "Mum!" Alice said. "Okay, Okay. Yes, it's good. But it's different. With Men, it's about being in power. With women, you have the same parts so you know what to do with those parts. Now can I go to bed?" She asked. "Yup." Alice said, rolling onto her side. They turned out the lamp.

"Alice?"

"Yes Mum?"

"Where does Brain live?"

"On Green street."

"Okay, I have things to do when we get home."

Iris and Alice came back from Paris wearing the wares they picked up shopping, having taken advantage of Iris' endless budget. Jack laughed as he watched them giggle as they stumbled down an escalator, both women in high heels. "Had fun I'm guessing?" He said, hugging his daughter. "Great fun Dad." Jack looked at Iris. "Alice, who's this pretty young woman you brought back with you and where's your mum?" Iris laughed, hugging her lover. "I like this." Jack noted, running his hand though Iris' newly shorn hair. "Glad you do." Iris said. "Now let's go to Green street." Alice and her both laughed loudly.


	9. And you know you're going to fall

9.

January 1998

"Ms. Cole?" Iris knocked on the door, wrapping her pea coat tighter around her in the winter chill. Estelle Cole had called them about her research in fairies and had wanted to see if it was reputable information. An old woman answered, a woman Iris already knew she'd like, a twinkle in her eye as she glanced at the younger woman. "Ms. Peters? Come in from the cold. You look chilled." Iris compiled, removing her hat to show her unruly hair.

"You called for Torchwood I trust?" Iris asked, removing her coat. "Yes, but first I have some tea brewing for us. Would you like some?" Estelle asked. Iris smiled, taking off her fingerless glove with her teeth. "A good olde English tea, eh? Sure." Estelle had a cozy looking living room, something that reminded Iris of her mother's home. As she looked at Estelle's sightings, she rubbed her eyes irritably. The new contacts that Sally had invented were hurting her eyes. For some reason, Jack wanted to record this meeting. Iris took a scrap of paper from her pocket and a pen. 'These hurt like a bitch' she wrote. Jack was probably at the Hub right now, watching this.

"I'm sorry about making you come out in this weather." Estelle said, coming out with a tea tray. "How do you like your tea?" She asked. "Hot." Iris answered, taking a cup. Iris felt awkward dealing with Estelle's fine china. "When did you find these?" Iris asked, seeing the picture of a blur Estelle took. "The woods at night."

"Near here?" Iris said. "Yes, near here." Estelle said. "I'd ask to see the location but it's just too cold, don't you agree?" Iris said, sipping some tea. As she put down the cup, Iris felt something leave her eye. Estelle was looking out the window as Iris reaziled her left contact was in her tea. "Something wrong with your tea?" Estelle asked. Iris shook her head, fiercely drinking her tea. Iris gave a shiver, knowing she drank the proto-type contact.

Iris looked up at the fireplace. "Lovely pictures. Family?" Iris asked, standing up to see. She looked to a picture, seeing Jack in a picture with a young woman. "Who's this?" Iris asked. Estelle chuckled, standing up. "That's me in during the war. Wasn't I a dish?" Iris smirked. "Yea, you were something? Friend of yours?" she asked. "Oh, an old beau of mine. Jack Harkness was his name. We lost touch after the war." She looked disappointed. "Tell me Ms. Peters, did you ever fall for someone? I mean really hard?" Iris glanced at a mirror, staring at what she thought was Jack watching her. "I have."

"Well, I fell hard for him." Estelle said sadly. Iris looked to the files. "Can I take these with me?" Iris asked. "I have copies of all this. I trust you'd like to take all of this." "Yes, we'll contact you for further discussions." Iris said, accepting the files.

"Let me help you with that." Iris had the files in her mouth, putting her coat back on. "It must be hard, having only one arm." Estelle pointed out, taking her files out of Iris' mouth. "It's been sixteen years living with old stumpy. It's okay, really." Iris said, putting her fingerless glove on. "I save a lot of money on gloves." She noted. Estelle chuckled, putting on Iris' hat on her head as if she was a child. "You know, I remember you, Iris." Estelle noted. "You do? Did I do something?" Iris asked.

"Yes, I was going to adopt you." Estelle noted, buttoning the woman's coat. "Hey, I'll do that." Iris protested.

"Yes, it was 1957. You were four years old. I remember going to the orphanage, thinking I could adopt. I was lonely and wanted a child. I asked for a little girl, getting you. They put us in a room together to talk." Iris thought about it, soon remembering.

"Oh! You bought me a toy doll." Iris said. She remembered this woman, older than the usual ones. Iris wanted to go with her but it was May. Her mother was visiting next month and she wanted to see her. "Why did I not go with you?" Iris asked. Estelle smiled. "Your mother was coming for you, you had said. I asked you if you wanted to come live with me. You smiled at me and said, 'No thanks. My Mummy is coming to take me home next month.'"

Iris smirked. "Did your mother ever come for you?" Estelle asked. "No, she never did. She visited with the same promise every year. And every person, just like you got the same answer. I was fourteen when I realized she was lying, by then too old to adopt." She opened the door. "I'm sorry." Iris said, tucking the files into her coat. "I'm sorry I didn't come back when you found out the truth." Estelle said, letting her go. Iris went down the porch steps, thinking for the first time in her life what her life would have been like if she had been adopted.

"How's your stomach?" Jack asked as Iris went into the hub. Iris smirked. "I don't know, how does my stomach look?" She asked. "Really dark." Jack answered, holding his hand out for the files. "That wasn't for the fairies, was it?" Iris asked, handing it to him. "No, it wasn't." Jack answered. "You'll have to see her someday." Iris noted. Jack shrugged. "It'll be a while to pose as my son." Iris slid on a chair next to Jack's, looping her arm though Jack's. Iris nodded, thinking about how her life could have been different if Estelle had adopted her.


	10. Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpiller

10.

January 1st 2000

Jack held back tears as he rewound the security camera tapes. He looked at his teammates bodies, all wrapped up. He hit the play button, seeing his team's last moments.

"_Hey guys, I've got Champagne." Iris called out, going into the conference room to put the bottles down. _

"_You think Chinese food is a good match?" Sally Roberts asked. "Sure." Iris answered, screwing the plunger to pour Sally a glass. "Did you get chicken-fried rice like I asked?" Sally nodded. _

"_What a way to ring in the New Year." David Lloyd noted, taking his general tso's chicken. As James Scott joined them, they happily ate their Chinese and champagne, talking about the new year. "Speaking of new years resolutions, does Jack do them?" Sally asked. Iris paused. _

"_Yea, you're his better half after all" James pointed out. "Well-" Iris seemed to think about it. "-Tell Iris Peters she's beautiful more often and rub said beauty's feet once a week." The rest of the team laughed. "Hey, it's true." She protested. She got up, cleaning up her mess. "I'll be right back guys. I gotta pee." "You have fun with that grandma." David joked. Aside from Alex and Jack, Iris was the oldest member of Torchwood. Iris laughed, going to throw stuff away and use the bathroom. _

At this part, Jack covered his mouth, knowing what must be coming next.

_Alex entered the Hub with a blank look on his face. Sally went outside the conference room. "Oh, Alex. Good of you to join us." She said, smiling at him. Alex said nothing, going up the stairs, past Sally. Sally screamed as she heard gunshots. Iris came out of the bathroom, hearing them too. "Sally, come with me!" She yelled, going into the cells. Sally ran with the older woman. Going into the cells, Iris pushed a brick away to show a secret door. "Jack showed me this years ago. We'll get out and we'll get some help." Iris said, tugging the door. Iris opened it, pushing the younger woman in first. She heard Alex's footsteps coming closer. "Go!" Iris screamed. "It's been blocked." Sally yelled. "Kick it." Iris screamed, hearing Alex go into the cells. She screamed, backing against a wall. _

_Alex came to her in slow motion, covered in blood. "Iris, Iris, Iris, my faithful little solider." He said slowly. Sally was screaming in the hole, Iris in front of the opening. Alex went up close to Iris. "Don't you realize I'm protecting you all?" Iris was shaking. "W-what from?" Iris asked. Alex smirked. "You know, I was always jealous of Jack for getting you. And I've always imagined what it would be like." Alex grabbed Iris' hair, kissing her forcefully. Iris pushed him away. "You're a coward Alex. Whatever is coming, we'll be ready for. I'm not ready to back down to some stupid threat." She said, spitting on him_

_Alex couldn't take it, shooting Iris, once in the chest, the other in the head. As she layed there, bleeding, Alex bent down. "Was it all worth it? Losing your arm, putting yourself in danger? I sure hope it was." Iris died with her eyes wide open, watching Alex shoot Sally in her hole, going to confront her lover. _

Jack couldn't take it anymore, sobbing at his loss. He got up, looking at his teammates. The people he shared so much with. He finally looked at Iris, the woman he loved. He kneeled down, holding on to Iris' body as he sobbed, shaking in sorrow.

Two hours later, he went to his daughter's flat, ringing the doorbell. Twenty-two year old Alice answered hung-over, seeing her father's tear-stained face.

"Dad, did something happen at your job?" Alice asked. Jack said nothing, staring at his daughter. "Who died Dad?" Alice asked, now concerned. Jack said nothing, just looking at his daughter. Alice began to understand. "No, not Mum. No Dad, she didn't-" Alice covered her mouth, holding back a sob. "I'm sorry." Jack said simply. Alice let out a mournful cry, hugging her father as she cried. "No, not Mum!" She yelled over and over. Jack just stood there, tears running down his face.

Jack was folding up Iris' clothes, putting them in boxes for storage as he thought about the time they had together. He had seen her as a young girl, learning the ways of Torchwood, then as the strong, seasoned woman he loved to watch investigate the wonders of the universe. Alice was at the doorway, helping her Dad clear out her mother's things. "What are we doing with all this?" Alice asked. "We have to put it in storage." Jack answered. Alice kneeled down, taking a bundle of clothes. "We can't put it all in storage." "She agreed to do this when she signed on. When a member of Torchwood dies, all their processions must be seized and placed in proper storage." He explained. Alice shook her head. "This isn't just a member. This is Mum we're talking about. The woman you loved. You must keep something." Alice begged.

Jack presented a large cardboard box. "Fill up anything you want to remind you of your mother. I won't stop you." He continued putting her clothes in the box. Alice grabbed her father's arm. "I can't believe you're doing this. This is Mum. Why are we doing this? We're taking her things and putting them 'in storage'. Dad, this is crazy!" Jack turned to her, shaking off her hand. "Do you know how many people I've done this to? I've been doing this for years. The fact this is your mother has nothing to do with this. You're lucky I'm letting you take anything." Alice left, going to where she knew the photo albums were. That's when Alice vowed never to be a part of Torchwood.

Jack watched his daughter go, looking down to see a pair of bell-bottoms Iris used to wear when they went on dates together. Jack let out a sob, folding them up tenderly and setting them in the box. He glanced at something from under the bed. He looked under, seeing the shabby suitcase Iris had took with her into Cardiff. Opening the suitcase, he saw the clothes she had when she came to Cardiff, one sweater, one dress, one pair of jeans, a pair of sneakers, a pair of loafers, and a grey dress most likely her school uniform, also two pairs on panties and one bra. Jack looked to see if Alice came back yet, putting the clothes in a box. Maybe he would keep this suitcase.

He was leaving the house slowly. Alice would inherit this place, Iris putting it in a will she wrote when Alice was about ten. He passed by the living room, where he remembered watching Iris play with Alice.

_Six month old Alice squealed in laughter as Iris danced around with her on her hip, singing David Bowie as she went along. "Fame." Iris slurred out, bouncing Alice. The little girl was attempting to sing along, only getting baby gibberish out. Iris lifted Alice over her head, making funny faces at her daughter. Alice squealed as Iris brought her closer, kissing her daughter's little nose. Alice giggled in response. "I love you." Iris said, holding her daughter as Jack watched as he was attempting to read a report. _

Jack took a deep breath, leaving the house he raised a family in, forever.


	11. Has given you the call

11.

Author's note: I felt as though Iris would have left Alice a letter in the event of her death. As a mother-daughter relationship, I don't think it would be complete without Iris leaving Alice something in the event of her death.

Dear Alice,

Hello darling. I'm sure if you're reading this I'm dead. I'm most likely dead because of Torchwood and the things I've done. I severely doubt I'm one to go from old age. I asked your father to sneak this to you in some way as all my belongings will belong to Torchwood upon my death.

You may wonder why I stayed at Torchwood, why I put myself though so much. I asked myself the same questions when I feared for my own life or when I watched yet another person I worked with die and go into a body bag, a fate I knew I would have soon. At first, I stayed on Torchwood for the adventure. I was 18 years old, alive with the need for adventure, anything out of the ordinary. What kept me going was your father, falling in love with him. He was the first person I felt truly comfortable with, feeling safe on every mission I ever went with your father.

Though he was a mystery to me. With your father, I didn't ask questions that he didn't want to answer. Any questions about his life before Torchwood were out. I didn't even know where he lived before he moved in with me. I asked him to move in with me almost as a joke, noting how much time he spent at my flat. At the time, we had been laying on the couch, my head in his lap as we watched the news. He laughed it off, accepting the offer, The next day, I came home from work and his coat was hung on a hook, his pillow next to mine, and my clothes moved to one side of the closet to make room for his. He was even in the kitchen, making dinner for us.

I found I liked this arrangement, hearing the sound of the shower when I woke up, having his comfortable weight next to me when he slept. Maybe it was because I was raised in an orphanage, but I'm just a person who wanted to be loved. Your father gave me that love and I gave him all the love I could. Alex once accused me of worshipping the ground your father walked on. I must have when we first got together. But I know your father. I know he's not perfect. I know his habits and he knows mine. And we're happy with that.

There were times where I considered leaving Torchwood. Even when you were born, I considered leaving, making me feel as though I was not better than my own mother, the woman of empty promises who because of her getting my hopes up, my life was on hold. I knew your father would have to retcon me if I did leave, we both knew it.

I was going to leave when I lost your younger brother. It was a few days after the incident and I was recovering at home. I lay in a drugged stupor for that time, trying to squash the pain in my stomach and the pain in my heart. Every time I closed my eyes I saw a little boy who looked like your father, maybe with the same wavy hair I gave to you.

When I tried to leave, you were at a birthday party, your father grocery shopping. I suddenly got an idea. I would leave with you. We'd go to London or some other big city and live under false names. I could get a job at a shop and you could go to school. I got up, going to pack our things. I wasn't thinking, my brain in a haze of pain and drugs. I went to your room first, packing your favorite things in your pink suitcase. The wound in my stomach reopened but I didn't care. I just wanted to leave.

I went down the stairs, ready to go get you and leave. I figured when you were older, I could contact your father and tell him that we were both okay. Though your father came home, I didn't care. I tried to push past him, the suitcases in my hand. I remember telling him to let me go. He said he wouldn't let me go. At the point, I looked down, seeing blood pouring from my stomach. I still pushed him, screaming at him to let me go. I said terrible things, telling him he was a lying bastard and that he was the one that set the weevil loose that day. I told him that I was taking you because if you stayed with him, you would face the same hell I did.

That's all I remember, screaming at your father while he held me against the wall, my wrists in his hands as I screamed at him. I must have blacked out, waking up tied to the bed. I lay there, realizing what I had done. I didn't mean it, looking back. I was just hurt. My son was killed because I been stupid enough to clean the cells, next to a raging weevil. I was crying, thinking it was all my fault. Your father came in as I was crying, saying nothing as he unbuttoned my shirt, checking my stomach.

"I'm sorry." I said to him, my voice hoarse from screaming. Your father said nothing, buttoning my shirt with the same tenderness he always did. It was too dark to see his face as he got up. I fell back asleep, waking up hours later. Your father was lying next to me, untying me from the bed. "Jack." I heard myself say. Your father caressed my face. "I didn't mean it." I said, my voice croaking for lack of use. Your father untied me. "I won't stop you if you want to leave. I was wrong to think I could keep you here" His voice was thick, as if he had been crying. "But you are not, are not taking Alice away from me." He said. I threw my arms around your father, overcome with emotion. "I'm so sorry." I sobbed, curling up against him. "I'm sorry too." Your father said, wrapping his familiar arms around me.

I knew then I couldn't leave your father. He was trapped to Torchwood just as I was. I knew he was just as lonely as I was, even more so. I was different from him. I would lose friends and family, but I would die right along with them, having a slim chance at seeing them in an afterlife of some sort. But he will never die to meet the people he loved. He will always be watching, staying in the same place while people are born and die around him.

The first time I spent Christmas in Cardiff, I woke up to find your father in my living room, reading one of my books. He asked me if I had any plans, as if breaking and entry into my flat was a normal thing. I said no and asked him if he did, giving him the present I planned to give him the next day, a scarf and hat set I knitted for him. He offered to take me to where he like to go for Christmas and I agreed. He smiled, putting the scarf and hat on as I got dressed. He looked ridiculous in the hat I knit him, a pom-pom on the top in a terrible green color. But he still wore it that day, never to mention it again.

We broke into a closed skyscraper, at the time the highest point in Cardiff. Your father seemed to fly over the stairs, myself running to catch up with him. We reached the top, going on the roof. The city is amazing with all the lights and all the wonder at your feet. I stayed up there for hours with your father. He was dead serious, looking out at the city without a word. But I realized that this is what it's like to be Jack Harkness. You watch the world change and move above you, yourself never changing. Once in a while, someone will stand with you. But in the end, you're alone on that roof, watching the changing world.


End file.
